


Fluffy Bunny

by eerian_sadow



Series: Teddy Bear with Cannons [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: flesh_and_steel, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle gives Ironhide another gift, that's just as silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> takes place many years after [So Fluffy!](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/420399.html). Belle is roughly 17 here. written for [](http://flesh-and-steel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://flesh-and-steel.livejournal.com/)**flesh_and_steel** 's "Screw 'Em, I'm Glad I'm Single" challenge.

Title: Fluffy Bunny  
Universe: Bayverse  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Ironhide, Annabelle Lennox  
Warnings: casual mention of sex, some crude language  
Notes: takes place many years after [So Fluffy!](http://eerian-sadow.livejournal.com/420399.html). Belle is roughly 17 here. written for [](http://flesh-and-steel.livejournal.com/profile)[**flesh_and_steel**](http://flesh-and-steel.livejournal.com/)'s "Screw 'Em, I'm Glad I'm Single" challenge.

  
Ironhide pinched the ears of the **pink bunny** carefully between thumb and forefinger and lifted it up. “Is this from Angel?”

Annabelle glanced up from the computer screen and shook her head. “No, he and I broke up last month. That’s for you. To replace the teddy bear, you know?”

The weapon specialist gave the teenager a flat stare. “I think we both realize that I am far too old for pink plush animals, Belle.”

“I thought you told me that you would never be too old for the bear.” She gave him a cheeky grin.

“You were six. What else was I supposed to say?”

“I guess you’re right. You were awfully cute all cuddled up asleep with it, though.”

“That never happened.” Ironhide frowned. “You cannot possibly think that I--”

“Chill big guy,” Belle’s grin widened. “No need to lie to save face with me.”

“Hmph.” He dropped the bunny back onto the table. “You should leave it inside Sideswipe while he’s recharging. I’m certain that Bobby would assist you.”

The human laughed. “Probably. Uncle Bobby would love an opportunity to prank Sides. He seems like more of a **roses** and **chocolates** kind of guy to me, though.”

If he could have, Ironhide would have raised an eyebrow. “How does he seem like a “roses and chocolates kind of guy” and I am a pink animal kind of guy?”

“Because he’s pretty. You give unuseful but pretty things to pretty people. You give plushies to people you want to hug.” She shrugged. “I’d give Dino pearls.”

“Useless except for decoration?” the mech guessed.

“Yep.”

“You realize that this may be why you’re single now, correct?”

“No, I’m single because he asked me on our last date by giving me a **condom** and telling me his parents were out of town for a week.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“That’s a little extreme. I thought kicking him in the balls was enough revenge.” Annabelle shrugged again. “I’m pretty much glad I’m single now, anyway. There was no way I was going to be able to explain why I treated our truck like a person.”

“Not without bringing trouble down on us all,” the Autobot agreed.

She nodded and turned back to the computer. “Besides, I have more important things to do right now than give up my v-card to some loser who just wanted an easy lay. Like filling out this damn college app. And the four after that.”

Ironhide chuckled. “Should I call your mother and have her buy more **teabags** while she’s at the store?”

“Would you?”

-_-_-_-_-_-

The pink bunny sat on Annabelle’s desk all through Ironhide’s leave, but she didn’t fail to notice its absence the day he and her father packed up to head back to base.  



End file.
